


Chat's Christmas

by Lady_Luck14



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Luck14/pseuds/Lady_Luck14
Summary: This fanfiction was created for Rikka, as a result of the fanfition exchange on our MLB ff server.Adrien's first christmas without his mother was hard, but with his friends and fellow superheros he actually enjoyed this time of the year.It is my first work in english, so I would appreciate feedback. I think it will have 4 parts.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Silent night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoy it Rikka (and everyone else).   
> Those are my guidelines: Pairings; Ladynoir, Ladrien, Lukanette  
> Genres; Fluff, comfort, friendship, slight angst  
> Prompts; Post-Christmas blues, anything sweet

For most people, Christmas is the time of family and love. It means cookies, fun and music. This year, Adrien only got the latter. He played some piano, trying to get himself into a better mood. His old coping technique even worked, until he started to play the first cords of "Holy night, silent night". Then he nodded to himself, it was a silent night indeed. His father hadn't shown any sign of even being alive for the last several days. Not even the Christmas themed meals he attended. So Adrien ate while Nathalie watched him. Once he offered her to join she politely declined because that wouldn't be proper. The rest of the holidays Adrien spend in his room since Adrien had no scheduled photo shoots or lessons. Every worker had some days of to spend them with their family. Expect Gabriel Agreste. He drowned himself with work. It was their first Christmas without Emilie and Adrien seemed to cope with it a lot better than his father did. Of course he missed her a lot, but he wanted to be strong. Against his own urge and Plagg's pressure, he didn't transform and roam around the city. He felt responsible to be available, if his father changed his mind and wanted to spend time with him.

But at the evening of the 27th December, Adrien had enough. So he decided to sneak out and attend his classmates Christmas party. When he was offered to join he had to decline because his father prohibited him to go out between the years. Without Plagg, Adrien would have gotten crazy. So most of the time the kwami told him stories of his previous owners, their adventures and their life in general. Some of them happened to be always as sassy as Adrien was as Chat Noir. Some others actually were pretty cowards, only their sense of justice was stronger. What Plagg didn't tell him, was that most of them were influenced by their love to Ladybug. Sometimes, the powers of the cat wasn't used in the way they were meant to. Plagg told Adrien:" Instead, the power was used to destroy homes, families and even whole cities. Especially, when there was no Ladybug around to fix the damage." Telling those stories didn't bother Plagg, he even seemed excited to narrate adventures of his past. "Tell me something about the heroes in general. Were their identities always hidden?" Adrien snuggled into a blanket and watched snowflakes fall outside while he listened. "Even though it is very dangerous to reveal your identity, some thought they could earn more trust from the world. You should know where Jeanne d'Arc got with that. She was accused of witchery, what is ridiculous, I mean the miraculous aren't magic. They are part of the nature of the earth. But I know one thing that should be considered magic." Plagg started to drool "Camembert is to amazing to be real." With that change in topic he gulped down half a wheel of his favourite cheese, while Adrien dozed off. The warm room and low lights did make him more sleepy than he would commit.

Plagg noticed that Adrien was asleep about five minutes later. He covered Adrien with a blanket that feel down and roamed around the room to look for cheese. But he had to admit that his friend was adorable when we was like this. Adrien hadn't slept well the last nights after what Plagg observed. Also, the kwami mumbled to himself, Adrien wasn't like any other Chat Noirs he had ever had. Adrien was so innocent and didn't know about the dangerous world around him, even if Hawkmoth wasn't around. This kid may have lost his mother, but he never experienced the cruel world in general. His friends were some pretty decent people, besides Chloe. The model was lucky, not like other cat miraculous holders. His crush was Ladybug and even though she had a crush herself, she always stayed polite. Of course did Plagg ship them, but he if he did anything about their obliviousness, Tikki would kill him.

His thoughts went on for some time, until he saw that it was 6:20pm, ten minutes before the classes christmas party. So he roused Adrien, who jumped from the sofa and changed his clothes for something proper. He cursed himself for falling asleep but actually he was happy to get a little break of his thoughts. Then, after collecting up some presents and other stuff in a bag, he jumped out of the window as Chat Noir. It was cold and the whole city was covered with snow. Lights gloomed at the walls and over the streets. Everything had a golden glow and while jumping over the roofs of Paris, he was angry at himself for missing out on that till this evening. Chat promised himself to hurry now, but to enjoy it afterwards. After being only half a block away from the school, he saw his reflection in a shop window. First, he didn't notice it but then he could only admire the winter themed suit. It had some sort of cape, black with some fake fur at the end. His gloves were isolated and he could find golden snowflakes and accents all over him. His father would be proud of that design. Smiling, he detransformed in a dark alley and thanked Plagg on the spot. The hoggish kwami asked for some cheese as a reward and then he told Adrien that the suit reflected the personality of the owner and the seasons (Adrien is a golden snowflake JK). Happy with the miraculous' opinion on him, he strolled down the street to the school. Before entering its premises, he hid Plagg in his bag and checked his hair. He was only two minutes late, but he knew it wasn't usual to turn up at parties on time. No student missed school, but Adrien was happy to be here again after his boring break. The outside was decorated with lights, stars and Christmas trees. Adrien skipped some steps because he was so excited to see his friends again and opened the door to his classroom. What he saw was much more overwhelming than he expected.


	2. Christmas music and preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets help to set up the classes celebrations and blushes a lot.

Marinette had always loved Christmas time. She also loved to prepare and organise, especially with or for her friends. Besides, she was the class representative, so she had no problem with preparing the classes annual Christmas party. Nino, Max, Juleka and her brother agreed on helping her. While Nino set up a jolly atmosphere with music, Max got help from Luka to hang up fairy lights and to figure out how to keep the ordered food cold or hot. First, Max wanted to use Markov to hang the lights, but since the robot was forbidden at the schools property, Juleka proposed her brother to help him. The girls crafted decorations for the tree and the room in general. They also decorated a big bag for the secret Santa later. The five of them them sat together and ate some cookies Marinette brought from the bakery thirty minutes early because they worked a lot more efficient than they thought.

The group sand along with the playing sons, only Luka looked around and felt that something was off. After thinking about it for several minutes, he pointed at the top of the Christmas tree. "The star is missing" he said in a calm voice. Juleka and Marinette looked at each other and started to laugh, "How could we forget that" the taller girl mumbled under her breath. Mari checked all the boxes to find the golden star, wrapped in several layers of newspaper. She tried to reach the top of the tree, but was to small. "Looks like I have to get the chair from the other room again." but before she could even turn around, Luka raised her onto his shoulders. The girl blushed a little, then she tired to place the star. After several attempts of finding the perfect angle both of them were satisfied with their work, Julkea, on the shoulders of Nino charged at them and started a small brawl. No one pushed too hard and it only ended because no one had enough breath from laughing, to do anything else than sitting down. Max caught everything on tape and even made a Polaroid picture with his new cam. They giggled for minutes and Marinette lay down onto her teammates lab, she was so exhausted and knew she needed the rest for the day. Nino and Max started to chat and Juleka went to the restrooms to fresh up her hairstyle.

Luka followed his sister with is eyes but after she left, he turned his head back to Marinette. A wisp of hair had freed out of her ponytails, so the boy smoothed it back. She smiled, a little embarrassed but also confident. "You know why I actually like Christmas music?" Marinette seemed confused at his question, but after thinking about it, it made sense. He had always have an extraordinary taste of music, so Christmas carols didn't seem to fit into his usual playlists. "Most of them are about love and happiness. Even if they have different lyrics, the music can make everyone feel special. That what I love about music. Making people feel the same but yet giving everyone a unique understanding of it." Instead of answering, she thought about what Christmas carols meant for her. She didn't think most people liked those songs for their lyrics, only for their tradition and, just as Luka said, made people feel joyful and loved.  
Their togetherness was interrupted by Alya, who grabbed for the Polaroid camera after greeting the others and took a picture of them. The blue eyed girl stood up, staring her best friend to the ground, only to start laughing seconds after. With Kim, Alix and Rose entering, Luka exclaimed that he would go now, since it wasn't his class. All them said goodbye and thanked him. Before he closed the door behind himself, he turned around and whispered into Marinette's ear: "Next time we see each other, tell me about your favourite Christmas song. This one is mine" The girl didn't realise what song was playing, after he already left the room. It was Mariah Carey's "All I want for Christmas is you". Of course she blushed.

Only when everyone sat on the ground in the middle of the room, she noticed that neither Chloe nor Alya had commented on her big smile. It only grew when she noticed, that she sat next to Adrien. She tried to focus on the music so she wouldn't start to freak out. "Someday at Christmas" played and in this second, Marinette decided that this was her favourite song. I was about peace and love, and that's what she wanted. Not only as a hero, but also for everyone she loved. This moment could last forever, she wasn't the only one thinking that. Everyone was happy and joyful, even though the celebration hadn't even started yet. Only after a small bump from Rose, who sat next to her, she realised that everyone was looking her at her and waiting for her to say something. She didn't stand up but straightened her back to grow some centimetres. The class representative didn't think about what would happen when they had all arrived. So it was a relief to see that they were already sitting in a circle, it would make sense to start with the secret Santa. Some weeks before, everyone draw a piece of paper with the name of a class member and had to bring a gift fpr them today. They all agreed on not gifting besides the, since maybe someone could feel left out. Chloe agreed to their surprise too. Now she sat between Adrien and Sabrina on a pillow, because why would Chloe Bourgeois sit on the ground like anyone else?

Marinette got the bag from the corner and started to draw one gift. She brought it to the person whose name was written on it. Marc took the next one and gave it to Ivan before he opened his gift. Everyone got their present, sometimes with some interruptions because someone forgot to pull a new one. Then they got laughed at of course but in a friendly manner.. The secret superhero waited for everyone to get their gift, she had brought one spare if anyone forgot it, but that didn't seem necessary. While opening the gifts, they started to split up into little groups to chat about their Christmas time. The music, the lights and the smell of warm food really made the room feel full of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long, next chap should be out this weekend.
> 
> Its the gonna be the only chapter from Mari'S Po, the rest will be chat/Adrien.
> 
> I didn't really plan on the Lukanette but it was a prompt and I felt like it, so the fic will have 5 chapters, sorry that it takes until February.  
> Feedback would be great, have a nice day/evening/morning <3  
> (


End file.
